


Touching the General

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Massage, Mildly dubious consent - Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Armitage Hux has been ordered to go and have a massage and Poe Dameron is undercover as a masseuse trying to get information out of relaxed First Order officers. Things don't quite go to plan, though.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Touching the General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtopiaPlanitia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/gifts).



> My gift for the Hoeliday gift exchange 2021! 
> 
> WARNING: So I was unsure whether to tag this, please feel free to let me know if I should, but there's some minor dubious consent just in more of a misunderstanding sort of way. Hux doesn't read all of the things he signed up for, just ticked everything, so he didn't know that he'd ticked to allow for some...intimate handling. Even when Poe double-checked, he didn't realise what he was saying okay to. But he quickly consents. Again, if this does need a tag, let me know. 
> 
> Also, there will be a sequel. xD
> 
> Enjoy!

“We’ve received word on a spa facility on a neutral planet, Yson, is frequented by First Order officials. We need someone with experience in massage to go down there and try to get some information,” General Organa stated.

Poe immediately put his hand up; he had a lot of training in it back from Yavin IV and it was a widely common technique, so it wouldn’t be an issue using his training in a spa on Yson. He’d been there once; it definitely earned its place as a neutral planet. Still, it wasn’t bad.

“I have extensive training and they don’t know my face, so I should be okay,” Poe said.

“Alright, just make sure that you’re careful and any trouble, you get the hell out of there, understood?” General Organa said.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Poe said, earning him a withered look.

Hux hated this; he never wanted to be here and never would have come, but Ren had forced him to. Or would have literally _force_ d him to if that particular ‘gift’ worked on him. As it was, he had to pretend it did, lest he find out that he wasn’t quite as force-nil as he believed. Ren was just trying to get him to relax, though he couldn’t figure out his true motive.

As it was, he sat in the waiting room of the spa as he dreaded the massage he was going to receive. Hux _hated_ being touched and he suspected that that was part of why Ren had sent him. He would have to find some way to exact his revenge.

“General Hux?”

Doom, doom, doom.

When the ginger-haired man entered the room Poe was in, he hadn’t quite expected him to look so damned stormy. Well, stormy and nervous. He was great at reading people and this guy screamed anxious. He was in the right place, sure, but he’d never massaged a client who clearly didn’t want to be here. Maybe there was some reason behind this that he could find out.

“Hello there, so I’m Indigo Lanis, your masseuse, is there anything you want specifically and/or anything I should know before we begin?” Poe asked.

Barely contained anger. Well, this one was a barrel of laughs.

“You don’t look like you wish to be here…is someone forcing you? Do you need me to contact a loved one?” Poe asked.

“…No. That will be quite alright; a colleague of mine recommended it, but I am not fond of this sort of thing,” Hux said.

Blunt, but at least he got his answer. What a bizarre turnout, especially since a General such as him surely wouldn’t take orders. Oh well. It was not his problem.

“If you would prefer that we don’t do this today, or ever, then we don’t have to. I can be an alibi and say you had it done, though sadly we cannot refund your credits,” Poe said.

“…No, it is fine, I will…try it,” Hux said.

“Alright, there is a divider there. Please feel free to stand behind it and strip. Wrap a towel around your lower half and get onto this table, face down. If you are able to free the towel from below you, then feel free to do so. I will be in the side room; shout me when you’re ready,” Poe explained, nodding his head before leaving the room.

Standard procedure.

Hux hated that the masseuse saw that he was nervous, but what could he do about it? At any rate, he had better get on with this. He stripped off until he was naked and wrapped himself in a towel, stepping towards the table. It was padded and had two slots. He understood that the top one was for his face, but what was the other one for?

He carefully climbed onto the table, lying himself down…and realising what the other slot was for. His dick. What in Starkiller’s name was a massage table doing with an open slot for a cock?! He understood the face bit, but this was beyond him.

He managed to arrange it so that the towel was no longer underneath him. He lay there for a few minutes trying to calm his nerves, but it just wasn’t happening. Should he just go? _Kriff_.

Poe heard the sound of uncertainty as the other man called out that he was ready. He had almost expected the man to leave and never look back, but it seemed that his stubbornness outweighed his anxiety.

All the better for him, hopefully.

He walked out and admired the long length of man upon the table. Oh, he was skinny, clearly needed to eat more, but it was a nice body nonetheless. He walked over to the music player and turned on a particular song. Quite a long track, but beautiful and relaxing. He lit the incense and picked up the _darjin_ that was used to flick a small amount of scented liquid over the massagee.

He did so with practised ease before putting it down and retrieving the oil.

“Now, just relax. If there is anything you don’t like, don’t be afraid to speak up. There is no judgement in this room, only healing and tranquillity. I will spread some special oil over your body that is uncovered. Shall I proceed?” Poe asked.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Hux said.

Clearly he was trying to keep that stiffness. Something he would hopefully rub out of him.

Hux felt hands start rubbing the oil into his skin and he stiffened at first, not used to the contact and his initial instinct was to get out and leave, preferably having stabbed the masseuse. However, he forced himself to stay still and the more the hands rubbed into his skin, as if asking him to relax, the more he managed to slowly relax his posture.

Or, perhaps, it also had to do with the man telling him that he should try to relax.

Easier said than done considering how much Hux _hated_ physical touch. Though perhaps it was more apt to say that he wasn’t used to touch that didn’t involve pain. So the fact that the soft, yet slightly roughened, hands weren’t strangling him or otherwise was a surprise in and of itself.

The oil felt nice against his skin, too, warm and soft. There was no rush in the masseuse’s movements and after taking time to rub the oil in, he seemed to focus on smaller sections of his back. Hux was a little self-conscious of the fact that his back was riddled with scars, but if the man tried to say anything, he would simply stab him in the side.

Poe could feel a lot of tension and decided to focus on the General’s right shoulder. He was so focused on this task that he forgot about his mission. It had been some time since he had used his skills, but it was something he could not forget. The knots in the shoulder alone were enough to take most of his focus.

The other bit of focus was on the scars littered about the man’s back. A belt buckle, lines (possibly from the belt, possibly a whip too), some dots the size of an index finger that he suspected were from a hot poker and some bigger sears, ones that looked like they came from a lightsaber. Given that the General worked with Kylo Ren, he could only assume that he’d met the wrong end of that brute.

He found his fingers lightly tracing the line of one of the scars and the body underneath him froze. Poe started making soothing noises.

“Sssh, it’s okay, it’s alright. Do they hurt?” Poe asked. Most scars didn’t, but he couldn’t assume.

A small shake of the head.

“Good, good. Battle scars?” He asked softly.

Another shake.

“Allies?” Poe asked.

A nod. Ouch.

Poe couldn’t imagine working for an organisation that would allow this upon their own people, let alone upon prisoners. He was fundamentally against torture, even to those who might be considered deserving of it. He was rubbing oil into the General of the enemy and he could quite easily move his hands to strangle him, yet he couldn’t do that.

Hell, a few of his comrades had suggested it and he’d vehemently told them where to shove that idea.

He moved his hands to gently rub the General’s neck and he felt the tension, the freeze as he almost expected Poe to do it.

“Ssh, it’s okay, you’ve got a lot of tension in your neck, I’m going to ease some of that,” Poe said softly.

His fingers found a mark around his neck which made him frown; it was most definitely the mark of a man nearly strangled to death by rope and he felt sick just seeing it.

“If I may ask…where did this one come from? Accident?” Poe asked, wary of the answer.

He hoped it was a convoluted accident, but he doubted it was. Even so, he could not help but ask about it.

Hux couldn’t deny that it felt good even though he had always sought to avoid physical contact purely from his experience of it always having been painful. The masseuse was quite knowledgeable and intuitive about his scars, which he didn’t like, but did not have it in him to get up right now and do something about it.

When the question about his scar around his neck came up, he froze; it wasn’t exactly his worst scar, but it did bring about a far too vivid memory, worsened still by how many times Snoke or Ren force-choked him.

So much so that he found it difficult to breathe right now and found himself spluttering. One foreign hand slid underneath him to his chest while the other kneaded his neck softly. He felt something else, too, it felt like…lips? Soft and most certainly warm lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“Slowly, easy does it. Breathe in deeply and slowly, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re in a spa, getting a massage,” the masseuse’s voice spoke to him.

Hux felt the calm wash over him. There was something about his voice and touch that was comforting, which he’d never felt before. He breathed in and out slowly.

“When I was a cadet in the academy, there were bunk beds and another cadet decided to test me,” Hux answered quietly.

Poe felt the regret wash over him as he soothed the other man’s panic attack and the feeling of cold terror as he listened to the explanation. They said that children could be cruel, but this was too much. He reached down again to kiss the back of Hux’s neck. It wasn’t exactly standard procedure, but this wasn’t a standard massage or client.

He continued rubbing Hux’s back softly, feeling the knots and working them out. He tensed up again at the kiss, but didn’t otherwise protest and soon relaxed. Perhaps the man was not used to kisses. Then again, he couldn’t imagine anything warm and fuzzy in the First Order.

It was probably all slide in, fuck, slip out and never speak of it again for them.

Poe found that thought to be rather lonely.

But he wasn’t here to feel sorry for the leader of the enemy, even though he did and cursed his big heart. After all, this guy was responsible for a lot of the galaxy’s suffering. He worked on one shoulder before moving to the next, sliding his hands further down his back, trying to ignore the various scars that he could see.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t leave well alone and found himself touching what looked like a lightsaber mark, as if he had been poked with one. Considering he was the General of the First Order, Poe would have thought that he would be safe from such brutality, but it would appear not.

He kneaded it. “Kylo Ren?” He asked.

A nod.

He couldn’t help but reach down to kiss it, feeling nothing but compassion for the guy. And sadness. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, yet he did. Hux had enough scars on his body for Poe to be tempted to try and lure him out of the First Order, to promise him that he wouldn’t have to be hurt by allies again.

But that wasn’t his mission here and he wasn’t sure he had enough charm and talent to do that. He hadn’t found out anything so far other than the First Order being a pit of snakes. He came to the long scars, the odd belt buckle intertwined and kissed it too, trying not to get emotional as he heard Hux tell him that they were from his father.

It was utterly fucked up and he wanted to cry. But he didn’t, knowing that he was not in the position to do so. He was this guy’s masseuse right now. _Get it together, Dameron._

Hux had no prior knowledge or understanding of massages and masseuses, but this one was touching him both physically and emotionally in ways that he never had and he didn’t know how to feel about that. All he knew was that the touch was gentle and he couldn’t believe how good it felt. He found himself becoming emotional, though he tried to keep his body still as he cried.

It simply wouldn’t do to show weakness.

Yet he obviously gave off some signal that he was crying, because the masseuse noticed.

“That’s okay, let it out. There’s no shame in it. A good cry can be therapeutic,” the man said.

So he just let it out, let himself cry for the first time since he was a small child and his mother had died. He remembered her soft hands and her kind words, the fear she had tried to hide but couldn’t from her force-sensitive son. Her screams as the academy was fired upon, her best attempts to hide him from it all and her comforting words, even when his father came to take him and had no space in his ship to save both of them.

Of course, he knew better as an adult that this had been a lie.

Poe rubbed his back, trying to soothe the man, before realising how deep into the pit of despair Hux had fallen. There was crying from presumably the first gentle touch he’d had in a long time and then there was crying from terrible, unearthed memories and Poe was good at discerning the two. He gently guided Hux to roll over onto his back and sit up.

There was a little resistance at first, but he managed to get the man to follow his directions. His face was red and blotchy, but he didn’t focus on that as he wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him fiercely. Hux stiffened at first, but he soon melted into his embrace and wrapped his own arms around him.

Poe wasn’t sure whether he was going to get anything from him today. Hell, he wasn’t sure he felt comfortable anymore getting it. All he knew was that this man was damaged and needed this comfort.

“Let it out, but you need to slowly come away from the bad memories, okay? Just take some slow, deep breaths and allow yourself to come away from it,” Poe murmured softly.

He knew massage could allow a person to relax into a happy place or a sad place, but he’d had experience and training with it all, so he knew how to help the man back into a happy place. After a little while holding him, he started rubbing his back gently, wanting to slowly bring him back from it.

“I will hold you for as long as you need it. You don’t need to worry about anything; I don’t have any other appointments today, so I can make sure you’re ready to continue with your day without rushing anything. I won’t charge you extra, either. I know this has been quite hard on you,” Poe said softly.

Besides, this place charged crazy prices and he didn’t care about money, so there was that too.

Hux surprised himself again by melting into the hug. He knew he would have to pay the man blind and use a mild threat to get him to keep quiet about today, but otherwise, it…felt good. He felt a great burden evaporate and wondered if this was normal for massages, especially the hug, but he wasn’t going to question it.

Not when he needed it.

He felt content enough to slowly back up, the arms falling away easily to let him sit back. Hux wiped at his face, getting rid of the excess liquid. He readjusted his towel and was prompted to lie down on his back so that the masseuse could massage his chest.

It wasn’t quite the same, but it felt wonderful even still. He had his eyes closed and had no trouble keeping them closed until a finger brushed over his nipple, sending a jolt of something that felt _good_ through him. Pleasure? It was a foreign concept for him.

“Do you want me to continue touching your nipples, General?” His masseuse asked.

He was too gone from the second swipe to his nipple, almost like the man was testing the reaction, to know whether or not he answered, but given that a finger started slowly circling one nipple before switching to the other, he must have answered.

The hands slowly moved to caressing his chest with light touches before moving upwards. Steps around the table before the warm fingers were rubbing his ears.

“Oh!”

“Mmhm, not everyone is sensitive in their nipples or ears, but you seem to have them both.” He could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Then he had fingers on his scalp, massaging it gently. It felt good, oh so good.

Poe was surprised by how sensitive the man was, given all of the information he had on him made him out to be this cold-hearted fiend. When he finished with his scalp, he urged him to turn over again as most of the tension tended to stay in the back.

He did some more work on his upper back before moving downwards to his lower back, to which Hux let out a low groan. He put a little more pressure into his massaging, but still remained gentle. Now, he was fairly well-versed in a few techniques, some a little steamier than others, so he wasn’t sure whether the General would want the entire package that he offered.

“Do you want massaging on your buttocks and/or legs?” Poe asked.

“That is acceptable, just not my feet,” Hux said.

Yeah, that was one of the most common areas people didn’t want touching. He didn’t mind too much, but he was all about playing to the person’s preferences. He delicately rolled back the towel to show an equally pale behind and legs, indicating no sunbathing whatsoever. Not a turn-off at all, really; he liked people of all shapes, sizes, colours and genders (and whatever he had missed out), though sometimes he was drawn to more unusual traits.

His eyes inadvertently looked to the man’s orange locks before looking back down at what he was doing. The man’s butt was small, not quite plump enough to be a bubble butt, but he definitely had a butt. He preferred a little flesh there.

Poe realised with a sudden, horrified realisation that he was checking this guy out. Apparently it was easy to just forget who this guy was and admire him. Considering how he’d gotten the man through an emotional moment, though, he realised how easy it was to forget. He was a sucker for emotional and passionate people, whether of the happy or sad kind, even if they were the type to try and hide it. And Hux was _definitely_ a hider; he probably thought he was hiding all of his tells, but Poe knew better.

He massaged his legs and tried to get himself back on track. There had been a number of massaging options when Hux came in, so he obviously chose the Yavin technique for a reason, but he was a little surprised. Poe had a feeling that Hux might be a virgin. However, he wasn’t here to question his choices, although he always gave options when it came to the more intense parts.

Hux felt so good that he could almost fall asleep, though he wouldn’t since that would leave him vulnerable. So he stayed awake, enjoying the gentle touch even if he wouldn’t admit to how much. He didn’t want to seem weak.

The man started doing his buttock cheeks again and he managed to hide a moan. He didn’t know why it felt so good, but it did.

“So, even though you signed up for the whole package, I still tend to ask this since it is not standard to most massage techniques, but do you want the prostate massage?” The masseuse asked.

Hux had no idea why the guy felt the need to ask him, but he nodded. “Yes, go ahead,” he said.

“Got it.”

He heard steps as the man walked away, probably to get some more oil, soon returning to the table. Then he felt his buttock cheeks spread with the fingers of one hand, which was a little strange, before a finger started massaging his butt hole with an oil that didn’t feel like the stuff he had been using on the rest of his body. _That_ made him twitch, though the fingers were warm, not having expected the touch there.

“If you don’t like anything, just tell me to stop, I won’t continue and I won’t judge you, either,” the masseuse said, as if sensing his surprise.

But it felt good, so he nodded. “No, it feels good.”

“Good. Is this new for you?”

“Yes, though most of this is new to me,” Hux responded.

The finger massaged his hole for some time before the tip slowly and gently entered his hole, which made him clench at the sudden intrusion. The finger retreated and Hux realised it hadn’t hurt and had actually felt _good_.

“Are you sure you want me to massage your prostate? You seem tense,” the masseuse said.

“I do believe there is a simple miscommunication here, perhaps my word for the prostate is different from yours,” Hux said.

“That little sweet spot in your ass that gives you all kinds of pleasure if stimulated. Well, for some,” the man replied.

Of course, he didn’t want to admit that his education regarding the uncommonly used parts of the body were lacking, so he felt it better to pretend otherwise.

“Ah, yes,” Hux said.

“So, do you want to continue?”

Considering it had all been rather pleasant, he didn’t see why not. “Affirmative.”

He relaxed as he felt the finger rub his hole again before gently slipping inside and he just slid it in and out a little, slowly pushing in deeper until the tip brushed against something inside him, which he assumed was his prostate because _shit that felt good_. The finger rubbed it, gently, but it was enough to feel good and he could feel his cock harden.

Was this normal for massages? Perhaps the Yavin style, like the man said. He didn’t care though as he was thoroughly enjoying it. He tried to hide the whine as the finger pulled out, but then two fingers started working their way in, which made the _massage_ aspect much better. The two finger tips rubbed his sweet spot over and over, his hands gripping the side of the table as he felt like he was going to fall off it in his haze of pleasure.

Still, he was quite sure he was doing good at being quiet.

Poe had been a little worried when Hux seemed surprised by his actions, but he was relieved to hear that it was okay. Evil General or not, Poe wasn’t an abusive person. It just wouldn’t sit well with him. He suspected the man had little idea about sex and his body, but he wouldn’t judge that; considering all that he had been through, it didn’t much surprise him.

He was, however, very responsive, no matter how hard he seemed to be trying to hide it.

And he wasn’t quiet about it, either, which made this all the better.

Yet he still had not done anything to get information from him. ‘Hey dude, what plans do you have going on in the First Order? Do tell while I have my fingers up your ass.’

It was almost laughable really.

But it was difficult to bring himself to ask anything after how emotional the man had gotten. Poe wasn’t so proud to admit that he had perhaps been compromised. He would perhaps have to adjust his technique, but then he’d massaged a few normal clients before a First Order one had finally come along.

Poe could almost feel Hux’s impending orgasm as he massaged his prostate and he used his other hand to lightly rub one ass cheek, even as the man spurted over the floor below the table.

“That’s it, good, orgasms are _very_ good for relaxation,” he said, before slowly pulling his fingers out.

He didn’t want to overstimulate him.

Instead, he quickly washed and dried his hands before oiling up his hands again to lightly caress one ass cheek and his lower back.

“Is this okay? Is it too much?” Poe asked.

“Not too much…”

He caressed him through the aftermath, knowing that he was likely not all there right now. He definitely felt waves of calm coming from him, so there was definitely a major shift from when the man came in.

And then he could tell that the other man had dozed off. Poe smiled; even if he was First Order, he was oddly endearing. He left him to it, not wanting to wake him from what was probably needed sleep.

Hux blinked awake some time later and lifted his head, noticing sluggishly that his masseuse was sitting in a chair to the side.

“Hey, just relax, you dozed off. How are you feeling?”

He blinked his eyes and slowly sat up, careful to arrange his towel as the man walked towards him, though stopped in front of him. Hux took a moment to assess, but he felt good. Better than he had in…ever. He looked up at the masseuse again. Damn, had he always been attractive?

Then again, he rarely took note of anything that wasn’t ‘urgent’.

“I am feeling…good, great…I’m not sure how to describe how I feel,” Hux said with a frown.

One gentle hand rested upon his shoulder and Hux found himself leaning towards him, wanting to know what the man’s lips felt like…tasted like. Moments away from kissing the other man, he heard his communicator beep away and he jumped away in surprise, blinking and realising what he was going to do. He doubted very much that that would be allowed.

And if he was going to come again, he wanted to not have a fired masseuse.

He grabbed his towel, awkwardly shuffled towards his clothes and started changing swiftly.

“I would like to make another appointment with you next week. The same time. If you are booked up, you will cancel it. I will pay their fee too,” Hux commanded.

He didn’t see the smirk or hear the quiet chuckle as he managed to straighten himself up and stepped over to the mirror, finding nothing out of place. He sighed in relief before he made his way quickly to the door.

Before he could open it, though, a hand blocked him and he turned to tell the man that he really had to go before he found his head being held and soft lips against his. A tongue at his lips, which he parted, too surprised to do anything else…and a whimper.

He _might_ have gotten a little distracted over the week as he kept thinking about his first massage.


End file.
